When using a rod and reel in the sport of fishing, it is sometimes necessary to mount or fix the rod and reel in position extending over the side of the boat or dock. This need arises, for example, when an individual is using more than one rod and reel with the line on each rod baited and suspended in the water. In these situations, the fisherman can attend to only one rod at a time. Consequently, rod holders are utilized to secure the rod in a position extended out over the side of the boat, dock, or the like while the fisherman is manipulating one of the other rods. It is important that the rod holder or support be sturdy to maintain the rod in position when a fish takes the bait and that it provides for adjustment of the position of the rod as required.
Generally available are prior art fishing rod supports or holders which have a c-clamp type mechanism for attaching the holder to the side of a boat or dock. This c-clamp grips a dock railing or side of the boat. These prior art devices have a curved shaped body formed from sheet metal with means for engaging the rod and reel. A wing nut fastener attaches the body to the c-clamp portion of the device. The wing nut allows adjustment of the attitude of the support means. These prior art devices, however, do not provide for a flush permanent installation and do not provide a secure support for the fishing rod.